Foxy in Portal 3
Foxy in Portal 3 is an upcoming film produced and animated by ZakozController. This is also the 3rd instalment of the Foxy in Portal series and a sequel to Foxy in Portal 2. Possible Synopsis GLaDOS finds a glitch in the Aperture Science laboratory energy reactor, causing the entire place to shut down, leaving GLaDOS, which has her energy supply draining. She has no choice but to move the company to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's wifi router, with all the while sending a distress signal to Foxy. Foxy and Funtime Foxy together with their new portal guns must help GLaDOS restore Aperture Science before the company blows to pieces, literally... History The idea of having a third Foxy in Portal film started out as a joke on April Fools Day 2018, which showed Foxy having a broken portal gun, trying to find out a way to solve a test. He would then look at the camera with a troll face, with "April Fools!" underneath him. However, after the first trailer was released, ZakozController revealed that he worked on the film in secret. The first trailer for the film was so successful that ZakozController announced a second trailer on June 2018. Before the trailer was released, ZakozController released an image on ApertureLaboratories.com, which showed Foxy with all of the Disney Princesses in 3D models. This gained many popularity amongst fans, which also motivated ZakozController to release the trailer quickly. After the second trailer was released, it was also very successful and considered to be better than the original trailer. The next day, EthGoesBOOM revealed that ZakozController told him that the film would be planned for release on September 15th 2018. Characters (and voice actors) * Foxy the Pirate (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Funtime Foxy (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * GLaDOS (Voiced by ZakozController) * Wheatley (Voiced by Steven Merchant) * Fact Core (Voiced by RyeRye99) * Freddy Fazbear (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Bonnie the Bunny (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Chica the Chicken (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Golden Freddy (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * The Puppet (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Circus Baby (Voiced by DaGamingSaurus) * Snow White (Voiced by Rosie Reyes) * Cinderella (Voiced by DaGamingSaurus) * Aurora (Voiced by DaGamingSaurus) * Ariel (Voiced by Jodi Benson) * Belle (Voiced by Paige O'Hara) * Jasmine (Voiced by Linda Larkin) * Pocahontas (Voiced by Irene Bedard) * Fa Mulan (Voiced by Ming-Na Wen) * Tiana (Voiced by Anika Noni Rose) * Rapunzel (Voiced by Mandy Moore) * Merida (Voiced by Kelly Macdonald) * Anna (Voiced by Kristen Bell) * Elsa (Voiced by DaGamingSaurus) * Moana (Voiced by Auli'i Cravalho) * Withered Foxy (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Phantom Foxy (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Nightmare Foxy (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Adventure Foxy (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Mangle (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) * Phantom Mangle (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Nightmare Mangle (Voiced by Jessica Pacquet) * Adventure Mangle (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Ignited Foxy (Voiced by DaGamingSaurus) * Bread Foxy (Voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Rockstar Foxy (Voiced by ZakozController) * Rick the Adventure Core (Voiced by ZakozController) Trivia * Foxy in Portal 3 will mark the return of Wheatley, as the second trailer suggests his return. * This is the first time the Disney Princesses are appearing in a film outside of Sonic Kingdom Hearts. * Despite this, the Princesses appear only a few seconds in the actual film, but play a bigger role in the post scene at the end. * The scene that the Princesses are supposed to appear in are replaced by all of the incarnations of Foxy and Funtime Foxy, including Adventure Foxy, Adventure Mangle, Adventure Funtime Foxy and Bread Foxy. * Ellen McLain turned down the role of GLaDOS for this film, as she voices GLaDOS in Mickey Breaks Everything: The 4th Wall 2.